detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Ed McFeeney
Edward "Ed" McFeeney is A. Nigma High's former water boy and an enemy of Holger (and, by proxy, Lee). History Coming from a football family, Ed became the water boy because he's a hardcore football lover while not having the right build and stamina to play the game himself. Ed apparently started to steal about a year earlier. He kept the school's sports teams hydrated but in the meantime he was ill treated by them. Thus he began stealing their belongings as compensation for his hard work, and it wasn't long until he began stealing everyone else's stuff too. Season 1 Ed was present during The Prank he stole a can of radio active green paint that had been planted in Lee Ping's back pack. Ed was unaware that during the chaos someone's camera got a picture of his hand messing with the bag, whose only distinguishable features was a football ring he stole from Steve and a scab on his mid knuckle. During the Football try-outs the day after the prank Ed dutifully attended his post as water-boy. During this time he developed a bit of a rivalry with Holger Holgaart who was trying out for water boy and by applying his knowledge of spa and cooking to the position and thus was doing a better job of it. The Coup De Grace came when Lee saw his hand and realized he was the one who messed with his bag during the prank and his stealing habits were unveiled on tape. Ed protested his innocence for the prank claiming he only stole the can of paint. Thanks to a combination of the influence of his parents and Barrage's lack of interest in him he avoided detention for his actions. He's later shown during the School play playing the Piano for the musical, showing that he at least still goes to the school. Ed, alongside Irwin Dexter, was later accidentally framed for a Prank pulled by Lee and is thus they're founding members of the Down with Lee Club with Robin Raven and Giuseppe Stern. Ed's hatred of Holger exceeds that of Lee to the point that Camillio Martinez had to join the club instead of Holger. Season 2 Ed was given detention by Principal General Barrage along with several other students during Inspector Blompkins first inspection (most likely due to his kleptomania he was caught by Eyebots for stealing). While in detention in the gym he stole Radcircles phone from Kimmie McAdams and as a result it was discovered and Barrage failed the inspection. As a consequence Barrage was planning on dumping everyone's confiscated phones into the incinerator and as a result everyone planned to take revenge on Ed, luckily Lee was able to convince them to give Lee the chance to save the phones and thus sparing Ed. Though Lee failed to get the phones back when Ed next appeared he was no worst for wear. As a result of the Brain washing experiments being conducted by Vice Principal Victoria Ed would ask out Greta Von Hoffman to the dance though he also had a personal reason for this, as she was the "true love" of Holger Ed's rival. Unfortunately for Ed Greta found him extremely creepy and broke up with him the first chance she got. Later Ed attempted to woo over Greta through Music but Holger was able to out due him with the aid of Cyrus Xavier. Personality Years of abuse from A-Nigma High's many jocks left Ed bitter and angry. Despite this he is loyal to his post and wants to keep it at all costs, even if all it gave him is pain. Ed thusly blames Lee and Holger for both loosing his job and getting detention and thus joined the Down with Lee Club to get revenge. Gallery Dwlc.png Greda.png 20 Ed also trying to woo Greta.JPG 5 Holger and Ed fighting over Greta.JPG 4 Holger and Ed.JPG 35 Barrage believes Ed and Irwin did it.JPG Abilities Ed has shown a high tolerance for both pain and abuse putting up with it for years from the Jocks, and not even flinching in the midst of being inflected by a wedgie. Ed is also very good at stealing managing to steal several items from a large and diverse group with little difficulty (Jock 'N roll High school) with the only known piece of evidence being a photo taken during the prank. ('Blitzkrieg Bop'd") Trivia *Ed seems to have taken Piano lessons. **This follows the pattern of pick pockets becoming musicians so that they can keep their fingers nimble enough for the delicate task of extracting items from people's pockets without them noticing. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Down With Lee Club Category:Antagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Unpopular Category:Detentionaire